


Haunted

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanboy!Ben, Force Ghosts, Ghost!Anakin, Incest, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>最终那个影子，或者幽灵，没有引导他走向任何地方。天选之人知道，预言并不总能如愿降临。于是从头到尾，幽灵都只是静静地旁观，看一切发生又结束。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> 一个Kynakin（Anakin/Kylo）脑洞。  
> 想到的第一个词就是“Haunted”，就拿来做了标题。  
> 可能的Angst（无论如何都没法搞出fluff，见谅），Kynakin，pre-slash，提及前传AO/Padmé, etc., episode6-7之间发生的事都是我的脑补。  
> 可惜我没文力把这玩意儿写成文*sigh

 

——

 

**I. 模糊的初遇**

 

  学徒期的Ben Solo天赋极佳，对原力的敏感让他在修习时经常能感知到有什么东西就在附近。

  那东西似乎是个幽灵，不辨善恶，影影绰绰感知不清。他总是静静看着Ben，也看着Luke。

  不知为何，Ben觉得幽灵想和Luke交谈，但是往往到最后什么都没有发生。而奇怪的是他的师父，此时已经是一代传奇绝地大师的Luke，竟然一直不曾发觉这个事实。

  Ben的性格孤僻阴郁，总是独来独往。虽然被上一辈人寄予厚望，也时常获得表扬，但Ben觉得没有人真正关心自己。他并没有告诉师父幽灵的事情，在孤独中试图与对方交流。

  独处时幽灵会翻弄他的书本和小物件。Ben在睡梦中会听见有人叫他的名字，看见一个他不曾见过的绝地。那人留着胡子，容貌俊美，总是在谆谆教导着什么人。Ben觉得那个绝地像他师父，但又和Luke完全不一样。梦境总是和那个幽灵本身一样欲言又止，来去无形，只留给Ben一种苦涩和温暖的共感。

  他为什么不现身，大方面对自己和Luke？Ben 并不清楚。

 

**II. 一个关键的转变期**

 

  Ben愈发渴望力量，也愈发觉得周围的人虚伪而不可理喻。

  父亲的缕缕缺席和与师父的不合让他非常需要一个榜样。他想到了自己的外祖父Anakin Skywalker，想从他那里获得心灵上的帮助。在他了解Anakin时代的旧事后，夜晚他会梦见一些恍如真实发生过的片段，半梦半醒间似乎有人站在他床头，却又不知道是谁。

  同时随着训练强度的加大和父子不合的加深，Ben心里的紧张、压抑、焦虑开始累积。他开始偷偷寻求解决方法，比如纵火，破坏和手淫。这样做后的夜晚他会梦到一些事情，比如开着飞行器狂飙、在花海和湖边中拥抱一位陌生女性，以及那个他只在梦境里见过的胡子绝地陷入情欲的样子

  Ben醒来，苦涩感更重。绝地洁身自好的信条使他对手淫的罪恶感很强，但他需要性来获得暂时的解脱。Anakin当年很早就偷尝禁果、和师父纠缠不清，还秘密迎娶妻子，这些禁忌的潜质一样出现在了Ben的身上，只是Ben的内向孤独个性让表达和效果与Anakin当年很不一样。

  他对Anakin的迷恋莫名其妙节节攀升。幽灵却在一次Ben手淫幻想Anakin叫出Anakin名字之后消失得无影无踪。

 

**III. 维达的头盔**

 

  时间来到Ben变节后，他改名为Kylo进入伦武士团并得到了Darth Vader的遗物。当他小心捧起烧化的头盔的时候，意料中的狂喜却被一种巨大的悲哀感暂时代替。

  幽灵突然出现在Kylo身边，Kylo的共感中塞满了来自别人的后悔。他突然看见自己师父年轻时失去一只手而后坠落的场景。

  他以为这只是修习黑暗远离的副作用。幽灵带来的感觉渐渐平息。这时有风轻轻刮过，自上而下拂在Kylo右眼眶上，痒痒的。Anakin的伤疤就在那个位置。

  Kylo觉得自己离伟大的祖父更近了一步。他试图记住幽灵带来的种种负面情感，以此来获取黑暗原力的力量。

 

**IV. 雪地战败后**

 

  雪落进Kylo的伤口，消融，汇成粉色的溪流。肉体的痛苦导致了精神的恍惚。

  幽灵出现了，俯身看着Kylo倒在雪地里。一股不属于Kylo的原理似乎在帮他抑制伤口冒出的血，避免休克。

  Kylo 和幽灵的共感带他经历了Anakin和Obiwan最后的大战。Anakin被Obiwan砍去手脚，浑身被焚烧，整个场面惨无人道。Kylo精神遭受多重打击，在Hux赶到时几乎已经无法支撑。

  而最终那个影子，或者幽灵，没有引导他走向任何地方。天选之人知道，预言并不总能如愿降临。于是从头到尾，幽灵都只是静静地旁观，看一切发生又结束。

 

END

 

 


End file.
